Cycle
by hexAdecimal
Summary: what happens when a group of users are sucked into mainframe by a virus one of the users created? rated PG for swaring


Disclaimer: I do not own any Reboot characters. the Caracters I do own are Ashley, Cassidy, Deric, Cycle and whoever else who is origial.  
  
Authors note: This is my first Reboot fic, I am not a computer programmer or know anyone who is, I am taking the information I have from the internet and the select books at school about it. If you see any major mistakes please email me at roage1@hotmail.com.  
  
Warnings: AU fic, Language,  
  
  
  
Ashley: *picks up phone* City morgue, you stab him, we slab him.  
  
Cassidy: *On other line, chuckles* Hey Ash, my computer froze and now I cant turn it back on. fix it?  
  
Ashley: what in it for me?  
  
Cassidy: ummm a date with Deric?  
  
Ashley: Sounds good.  
  
Cassidy: bring your stuff, stay over for the week end  
  
Ashley: and see your brother shirtless in the morning? you know my weakness  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* I know that what best friends do.  
  
Ashley: I'll be over in an hour.  
  
Cassidy: cool, see you then.  
  
*both girls hang up*  
  
Ashley:*sighs* now what to bring? *starts looking through closet, takes out a black turtle neck, blue slacks, a purple dress with black slacks and a pair of black jeans and a green tank top* there now for the computer stuff *walks into computer room and takes two binders full of CD's, a tool kit and two boxes of diskettes and stuffs them into her back pack(1)*  
  
Jack: walks into computer room* hey short stuff.  
  
Ashley: hey Jack, I'm going over to Cassidy's for the weekend don't touch my computer.  
  
Jack: yours is the only one with Internet access  
  
Ashley: I know *walks past him, stops* you'd go on even if I told you not to.  
  
Jack: you know it.  
  
Ashley: and last time you hacked into my computer you nearly wiped everything out....go on but don't fool around with my stuff  
  
Jack: thanks  
  
Ashley: yeah. *walks away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ --*over at Cassidy's house*  
  
Deric: You did what?  
  
Cassidy: I might have promised a date with you to Ashley  
  
Deric: you are unbelievable  
  
Cassidy: Come on she's had a huge crush on you since grade 8.  
  
Deric: you do realize that I'm gay don't you?  
  
Cassidy: so?  
  
Deric: I like guys not girls  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Cassidy: that her now. *goes to answer door*  
  
Deric: * stops Cassidy* I'll get it, you get the drinks  
  
Cassidy: fine.  
  
Deric: *goes and greets Ashley* hey Ash  
  
Ashley: Hey you, how ya doin?  
  
Deric: good, good.  
  
Ashley: *walks in and takes off roller blades* how's the old man.  
  
Deric: who?  
  
Ashley: your boyfriend, the dude at the coffee shop?  
  
Deric: oh, were not together any more,  
  
Ashley: oh I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
Deric: wait a minute. how'd you know about him? Cas doesn't even know about him  
  
Ashley: he's Jack's best friend you were all he talked about.  
  
Deric: oh yeah.  
  
Ashley: well that just means your free on the market, how about some guy watching? or is it too early for that?  
  
Deric: It's not to early. I dumped him, he was getting to emotional.  
  
Ashley: hmm, well I'm free on the market as well so it should be fun,  
  
Deric: your not with Rick any more? when did this happen?  
  
Ashley: Last semester, you were taking your finals.  
  
Deric: I'm sorry to hear  
  
Ashley: don't be, I was just getting sick of wearing long sleeve all the time.  
  
Deric: he didn't.  
  
Ashley:*nods*  
  
Deric: why didn't you tell me?  
  
Ashley: because he's not worth going to jail for first degree murder over.  
  
Deric: *sighs* well lets go get something to eat, Cassidy's making us some "knock me on my ass Caesar's"  
  
Ashley: mmmm nice, oh I stopped off at the liquor store on my way, I got us some sake(2) and some Revs.(3)  
  
Deric: Sweet  
  
Cassidy: turns to see Ashley and Deric walking into the basement with a big bowl of chips* hey Ash.  
  
Ashley: hey Cas, so what's wrong with "Sir, freeze"?  
  
Deric: *laughs* I can't believe you named the computer.  
  
Ashley: yeah, her's is Sir, Freeze and mines Mr. speed  
  
Deric: *laughs* Mr. Speed?  
  
Cassidy: yeah cause it acts like its on speed all the time Deric: only you guys would do that.  
  
Ashley: hell yeah, every one's too boring to anything that creative.  
  
Deric: right.  
  
Cassidy: Sir Freeze is doing what he does best,  
  
All three: Freezes.  
  
Ashley: did you try to reboot it?  
  
Cassidy: yeah it won't  
  
Ashley: well I think the drinks will have to wait. lets see the patient  
  
Deric: don't forget your operating utensils  
  
Ashley: *shakes head* no not till I know what were up against  
  
*all three head upstairs to the living room*  
  
Ashley: *sits down at computer* okay open wide and say Ahh  
  
Deric: ahhhhhh  
  
Ashley: *looks at Deric* not funny dude,  
  
Deric: you thought it was funny before  
  
Ashley: yeah the first couple of times.  
  
Deric: oh well.  
  
Ashley:*tries Ctl, Alt, Delete* well that didn't work. *tries reboot* no. I think were gonna have to do a cold boot. *tries to shut it down* Damn it. what did yo do to it?  
  
Cassidy: nothing!  
  
Deric: not this time anyway  
  
Cassidy glares at her brother*  
  
Ashley: *chuckles* okay now I need my operating tools.*goes into back pack and takes out tools* I hate having to do this, *unplugs computer* Deric, care to act as nurse in the exploratory surgery?  
  
Deric: it would be an honor  
  
Cassidy: how come I can't be the nurse?  
  
Deric: because, you don't know anything about the insides of a computer  
  
Cassidy: and you do?  
  
Deric: yeah, Ash and I were in the same class in high school remember?  
  
Cassidy: oh yeah  
  
Ashley: *takes base over to the coffee table* okay, Deric sedate the patient  
  
Deric: Patient is sedated  
  
Cassidy: oh god, you guys sound like the doctors on ER.  
  
Deric: no then we would sound like this.  
  
Ashley: *very melodramatically* Deric I must have you  
  
Deric: *just as melodramatic* I know Ashley but I can't  
  
Ashley: why not  
  
Deric: because my drug abuse and back problems are just too much to handle  
  
Ashley: but I need you.  
  
Deric:*makes long beeping sound* Oh no were losing him!  
  
Ashley: he's not breathing! quick hand me that tube thingy  
  
Cassidy: *feeling left out decides to join in on the fun* Doctor, he's gone into cardiac arrest  
  
Deric: No! give him 3 cc's of that clear stuff  
  
Ashley: were out of clear stuff!  
  
Deric: Damn it! go look for some, until then I shall do CPR and fail miserably  
  
Ashley: And I shall help by squeezing this blue bag thingy Cassidy: Doctor he's gone  
  
Deric: No damn it, not yet  
  
Ashley: wait he has a DNR  
  
Deric: well since I don't know what a DNR is I shall continue.  
  
Cassidy: the sister is here and she say's to let him die  
  
Deric: damn it! call it *gets up and turns away*  
  
Ashley: *gets up and walks over to Deric* Its alright my love,  
  
Deric:*turns to her* I know, but I cant stop thinking about that intern who died  
  
Ashley: That was last year and no one even remembers her name. now lets got to the x-ray room and make out  
  
Deric: all right  
  
Cassidy:*bursts out laughing* Oh god that was funny  
  
Deric and Ashley take a bow*  
  
Ashley: okay now back to the real patient  
  
*Deric and Ashley work on the computer trying to figure out what it is, unfortunately could not find anything decide to hook it back up and try to turn it on*  
  
Ashley: well every thing is hooked up correctly *turns it on* and it looks to be running fine now. I'm going to do a virus scan  
  
Cassidy: sighs* well this is boring?  
  
Deric: why not go and get the drinks, I'll help  
  
Ashley: found the problem.  
  
Deric: what is it?  
  
Ashley: a Trojan Virus  
  
Cassidy: oh great  
  
Ashley: I'm gonna counter act the Trojan with a Benign  
  
Deric: a Benign? no hacker has ever been able to create one.  
  
Ashley: till now. I call it Cycle. *starts looking through the Binders full mini CD's,* it works the same way as a virus scanner, but instead of Deleting the virus it infects it, turning it Benign who will turn and infect the infected files counteracting the initial infection.  
  
Cassidy: I didn't understand a word you said after I call it Cycle.*pauses* you named a virus *pauses again* you putting a virus into the computer  
  
Deric: Cassidy it's a Benign virus, think of it like the ultimate virus scanner  
  
Cassidy: I'll go get those drinks now.  
  
Ashley: you go do that *types final code into the computer* There, It'll take awhile for it to find the Trojan but it should work in a few days, until then I suggest neither of you go online.  
  
Deric:*nods* okay, sounds good. Thanks by the way.  
  
Ashley: hey no prob. *pause, smiles evilly* so how about that date?  
  
Deric: you have got to be kidding me  
  
Ashley: Why yes I am.  
  
Deric: good, I thought I would have to tie you up or something  
  
Ashley: sounds kinky.  
  
Deric: you are impossible.  
  
Cassidy: Are you guys coming down or what?  
  
Ashley: yeah, were on our way.  
  
*Ashley gets up from her place in front of the Computer, and followed Deric down into the basement, The computer flashes to show a woman with cyan colored skin, and long white hair*  
  
Woman: don't worry Mistress I shall protect this system  
  
*Another flash and she's gone* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC:  
  
1. yes you can fit that much stuff into a back pack. I have done it multiple times...just don't plan on opening it until you get to your destination.  
  
2. Sake for those of you who don't know is a Japanese wine...very strong.  
  
3. Rev is a Blue drink with vodka (I think) in it....it tasts like blue freezes 


End file.
